


[Podfic] And There Was Light

by Liannabob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer, Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Competence Kink, Divinity and humans don't mix well, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Less playboy more demiurge, Lucifer acts his age, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Post Season/Series 02, Reveal, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teamwork, Urban Fantasy, Wingfic, Worldbuilding, some comic influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: Podfic of ariaadagio's "And There Was Light"Story summary (by author): When Lucifer Morningstar is found half dead in the desert, Chloe Decker is determined to find out why. The problem is ... not even Lucifer knows the answer. As Chloe's world is flipped upside down by incontrovertible evidence of the divine, Lucifer grapples with feelings of violation and futility. God's meddling has started a chain reaction, but to what end? Deckerstar.  Fits with canon through S2.





	[Podfic] And There Was Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And There Was Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233841) by [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio). 



 

Podfic length:   Juuuuuuust under 17 hours.

 

Download MP3s via Dropbox:  [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/277l326vnbh5ghu/And%20There%20Was%20Light.zip?dl=0)

(Or broken into [Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vl3zzrhm12n4mz1/ATWL%20part%201.zip?dl=0) and [Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mwif4i9eq8fbtmg/ATWL%20part%202.zip?dl=0), since the whole 17 hour thing is nearly a gig.)

 

Please enjoy!  


End file.
